Keep a Date with Bobby Palm and his Five Brothers
by depressed one
Summary: Each character has plots and storylines. I can tell that a new comer will make it hard for Justin, catfights XD No graphic sex but still sex with two or many more people.
1. MMM! Bop!

** Queer as folk**

** Keep a date with Bobby Palm and his five brothers**

** Chapter One: MMM Bop!**

Emmett was tripping on the dance floor, his open shirt flying around him as the confetti ran their way down his torso to fall down as bright droplets. He was in high obliviousness of his surroundings and exhibiting a large smile. The place was moving in rhythm except for that single man transported by another wind. As from the shadows, holding a sad glare on the scene front of him, Ted was drinking his beer with an indifferent ear to the conversation that was being hold next to him. Sat at the counter, Justin and Brian were talking about Brian's agency and his account that would make everyone come rushing into his soon new headquarters. Of course the poor Ted, who was being a little distant, didn't feel concerned by those talks and even annoyed with the kissing and the 'Im gonna fuck you hard tonight' sweet sweet words. He watched around deluded searching for one single reason able to make him stay there, not seeing any he just put his beer on the counter hardly enough to attract the two young men's attention.

"I'm taking off" he said naturally rubbing his eyes lightly with his sleeve.

Brian lifted his eyebrows to show his total disinterest but spit a little 'bye' before returning to his drink and to his partner's lips who barely managed to throw a 'see ya'. Ted sighed and, the head low, he made his way outside hurting apologetic some people on the path. Emmett still in the middle of the dance floor had frozen and watched Ted making his way through the crowd. His eyes thoughtful, as if his question had been answered to, he leaned his head on the side a little and slightly returned dancing in 'that' place.

"So, my mom told me you found a place? How's it?" asked Justin caressing Brian's shoulder as a pretext to keep him at distance, was he going to have to tie the older man up to get his breath back?

Brian fixed forward remembering the place a sneer setting up on his face – "Well, it's cosy"

"Where is it?" Justin asked smiling playfully like he used to do well.

"Between a cafeteria and a church" Brian sniggered. Justin frowned suspiciously, Brian stared at him and with all the serious he could wore he said simply "I'm buying the flesh factory" He took his glass back in his hand and took a sip.

Justin kept watching him the same expression in his eyes, not really surprised but not really acknowledging the situation.

"You're gonna receive your clients in the baths?" he clarified once more just to be sure. He let out a small snigger, never would have thought about that, Brian in an other hand would always come up with that kind of weird ideas, as for why, we'd just keep it as Brian being Brian.

"Why not?" he responded in a matter of fact "I've always been well received in and felt like home. Why wouldn't they?"

Justin rolled his eyes and Brian took advantage of that moment of quick blindness to, in a nano second, gaining his place back on Justin's lips, where he belonged, and not just because he was pretty drunk and felt like doing billie coo, even though usually he wasn't the cuddle, huddle, nuzzle type.

Emmett back from the dance floor gracefully separated the two swooping his arms between them and widening them to catch his blue drink.

"Don't bother, I'll just get it myself" he pointed waggishly. Brian threw him an annoyed look and said:

"Ted just left" he took a sip of his glass freshly in his hand as to mark the end of his sentence.

Emmett took a queen breath preparing the crowd for a bright flow of words but just said emotionless "I know" he put his glass back on the counter, purposely jostling Brian in the process, who just smirked defeated "And I'm gonna clear off either. See ya"

"Night!" Justin yelled to cover the music. Brian waved comically good bye with an all teeth smile. He took another sip of his drink.

"I don't feel the taste of this anymore!" Justin turned his head and saw Brian watching intensively his glass. "What is it?" he continued lifting it up and watching Justin through it.

"Probably something you drank too much tonight" Justin answered smiling at the way Brian's eye looked through the glass.

Brian nodded and put the glass back on the counter but took it back instantly to have another sip.

"I'm gonna head back" Justin said getting down his seat. He waited for Brian to make any sign of agreement but Brian just kept opening and closing his eyes in slow motion as if he was having hallucinations. "Brian? What are you doing?"

Brian got his head up facing Justin and in a gesture stood up and snapped his glass on the counter with great force.

"Im coming!" he said proudly, like some kind of warrior.

Justin opened his mouth but shut it tight with nothing appropriate to say, he just led the way to the door keeping Brian from being rapt by some of the guy in the room, because Brian was apparently following him but he wasn't sure if he would make the difference between his blond lover and some other fruit.

Getting his lighter between his hands to keep it from blowing in the wind, Brian lit awkwardly his cigarette and rejected the smoke with an expired 'ahh'.

"I'll need to hire people, graphic designers, an accountant…"

"There's Ted" cut Justin a step in front.

Brian took another puff off his cigarette: "Ah, Teddy! Or when accountants go into the obscure side of the force" he giggled silently at his own joke and catching up with Justin put his arm around the man's waist.

"Tonight I'm gonna be your bodyguard" he whispered in the teen's ear biting the earlobe furtively. Justin's smile shined with expectation. He accelerated his march gradually, the sooner the better.

Brian took his shirt off the second he entered the building and was barely naked arrived at his door. Inside he gently took Justin in his arms and French kissed him sweetly before stripping him off his shirt. He kept pushing Justin till he reached a surface on which he could take support and began licking his way to his partner's nipples keeping a strong grip around his waist and their bodies pressed together. Justin couldn't get tired of that mouth wherever it was and those strong arms forbidding all escape or swaying.

Brian kept sucking on his tits and unbuttoned the boy's pants. He slowly traced his way down and found himself on his knees. Justin threw his head backward and put a hand on Brian's head petting his neck. Brian worked real good, going from blowing the front to blowing the back while ass playing and dick stroking like the ace he was had long learned to do well. Justin was moaning and had his breath cut when suddenly Brian pulled him down, on the hard floor. Brian went for the KY and rubber.

"Bottom's up!" he said energetically "Im going to fuck you real good that you'll bust all over the place" he rustled in the aroused body's ear.

_Sooner that same night... …_

Imagine a night club of the great city of dear Los Angeles. The loud music, those bodies clenched in those tight clothes sweating and thrusting against each others. So this club full of barfairies is composed of three principal sections, first step, a bar where you can find red fancy benches concentrated in the back where people talk or get acquainted, a counter and some tables. In that ambiance, romantic, where just few lights shine faintly you got your first check up on the fruits you'll find inside. Pretty boys waiting for a john or lazy backs flirting with new comers to take them away or hot stud coming back from the dance floor and up for grabs… Well for short here all those who're waiting for buddies or precise business. Second step the dance floor. Where some people introduced in the bar come to get closer, where the spirits warm up and open for the wandering hands. Where the fun rise and the night shine to lead to the last step… the backroom.

A place mixing all styles and all kinds, where everybody's basically trying to get laid for the most or just enjoy a night out with a friend or partners. Of course you always got the unlucky, the blueball who keeps trying but never get banged. You have to admire their perseverance and endurance to rejection.

"Hi! I'm…"

"I don't think so" could it be more snappish? Probably not, but being theatrical and snappish fitted that boy perfectly.

So meet Jamie, 175m (5.74') for 50kg (110p), a body well shaped in its small form, sculpted of laced muscles popping under the thin material he's wearing but that would be hidden under something a little more loose. Metal blue eyes, clear and feline, round and surrounded by long eyelashes looking hypnotically in the large. Light brown hair or dark blond hair extremely short on the neck and less on the head, short spiky locks arranged messily with some gel. A mouth pink and mischievous going in pair with his eyes. Squared jaws peachy coloured and smooth face giving the visage an illusion of eternal youth. A real honey baby face… appealing to all those sugar daddies in the room.

There meet Benson, our average left over, 177m (5.8') for 60kg (132p) with a strict hair cut, a two days beard, grey clothes, a banal face in banal clothes drinking a banal beer who just took his chance with one of the good fucks of the bal but got blown away for the hundredth time this night, yeah you gotta admire his courage, but brave doesn't mean fuckable and as the hard rule established long ago Benson will probably go home alone tonight.

And if you're wondering about Jamie it probably won't be his case.


	2. Nothing Really

**Queer as folk**

**Keep a date with Bobby Palm and his five brothers**

**Chapter two: Nothing really…**

**

* * *

**

Michael stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes lightly burned by the sun coming from the window. He tenderly put his head on Ben's chest decided to drag this morning on, bless days off. Michael was floating between awareness and unconsciousness but was likely to fall asleep breathing his man's scent. Well, too bad. As a thunderclap a horrible noise coming from the kitchen made them jump awake at hundred percent. Ben and Michael looked at each other and quit their sitting positions grabbing their pants before opening the door. They arrived at the kitchen finding Hunter reaching for pans on the floor.

"Did I wake you guys up?" he said noticing them in the doorway. Both men looked a little startled and angry, well mostly startled "Obviously, yes" Hunter said casually.

"What the fuck are you doing?" that's Michael approaching Hunter to clean up the mess with his traditional pissed off manner.

"Im drumming to make it rain, what the hell do you think Im doing!" Hunter retorted with the same pissed off manner.

Michael grabbed ferociously the pan in Hunter's hands and agitating it under his nose said:

"You're putting a mess like usual. Can't you be quiet? Ever?"

"Can't **you **be less uptight! Ever?" the teen said getting his pan back. Ben, who had been staying in the doorway all that time, sighed and after thinking about it gently returned into his bedroom letting the two morning fellows deal with their cranky early dispositions.

Hunter finally sat at the table giving up the pan to Michael, a stupid pan for a stupid moron he thought. He quickly was joined by Michael and his cup of coffee.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" he said between his teeth.

"It's Saturday old man. Listening to you I should go to school all week nights and days"

"Talking about wishes that never gonna happen" Michael said searching the room with his eyes. "Ben" he called. Michael expired exasperated "You screwed my sweet sweet morning"

"Yeah, and you needed it after a sweet sweet night screwing"

Michael took a sip of his coffee and grimaced. The coffee tasted like piss, well he'd never tasted piss but it was definitely how he imagined it would taste. He got up and put his shirt on.

"What about breakfast?" he said taking his jacket. Hunter eyed him suspiciously.

"What about Ben?" Hunter asked.

"Some of us need their rest"

At the diner, Debbie was discussing with different customers waiting for the orders but quickly rushed toward Michael when he passed the door.

"Hi Honey" she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and then pinched Hunter's one who just forced a smile as would the tough kid he pretended to be. Michael spotted Justin and Brian at the table they practically always were. Brian looked tired and Justin a little annoyed.

"Hey! What's with the faces?" Michael threw sitting front of Brian while Hunter sat front of Justin. Brian stared at Michael.

"Work, I'm working as a foreman and that's the price to pay when you hire a troop of fellow morons to do a job. We should pay me an allowance for giving work to retarded."

"Well at least they're cheap aren't they?" asked Michael innocently.

Justin had to smile at that: "Cheap? Brian doesn't do cheap" Brian gave a sardonic smile toward Justin and put his sunglasses on then propped his head in his elbow lying on the table.

Emmett came rushing toward them when Debbie was taking the orders. He sat on a chair at the extremity all bright and smiling. Michael smiled to him impressed and curious by so much joy so soon in the day.

"I'll take an omelette with bacon and pancakes"

"Emmett, must've had and agitated night" Michael asked smirking gently.

"You couldn't be more right, well except for the agitated point. In fact the most extraordinaire thing happened to me last night." He said exited.

"You've discovered the use of this little seat-like thing in your bathroom?" came Brian's enfeebled voice from the hollow of his elbow. Emmett ignored Brian and pursued like he wasn't there.

"So, it's like one pm and the telephone starts ringing so…"

"You pick up!" Brian exclaimed throwing his head up with a look of extreme amazement. Emmett rolled his eyes and turned his gaze slowly toward Brian with profound disgust.

"So I… pick up…"

"Oh. Didn't see that coming" Brian sneered and re-installed his head in his elbow.

"And, there's this guy who's searching for some Jimmy so I tell him it's a wrong number and hang up. Ten minutes later he calls again and begins telling me how he phoned his friend and he keeps giving him this number and how it's weird. And like that we keep talking and we talked all night! He's fabulous! And I am meeting him tonight! He's such a great person! So much class, so nice and intelligent!"

"He must look like an old hag" Justin pointed.

"It's a destiny thing. It's the kind of things you just have to seize" Emmett said daydreaming.

"Destiny thing my ass" Brian said getting his head back into the conversation "Maybe he's just one of those freaks who call some numbers till they find someone stupid enough like you to actually talk back to them. It's pathetic."

Emmett shook his head: "You're just a negative pinhead"

"I think it's great, it's like in a movie" Michael said joyous. Brian rolled his eyes: "You're pathetic either" he said chucking his head in his elbow in consternation.

Brian was sitting at the counter of his kitchen facing his former but soon new assistant. Examining different papers with an expression of indignation.

* * *

"This is directly targeting me" he said shaking his head with an ironic smile. 

"Yeah, well not officially but as you can see he'll do anything to keep his clients" she said strictly.

Brian puffed: "The clients I brought" he slammed the papers on the counter "Fucker!" his cell rang, he rubbed his eyes and sighed after seeing who he had to answer.

"What again! No! No! It wasn't what I fucking said! You don't take… that is for the first floor why the hell would I put that… and who the fuck are you! Where's Stevens! Yeah, I cut you because I'm talking. Get me Stevens" he rubbed his eyes again and faced his assistant, she got up and waved goodbye: "I'll call you if I have news"

"You do that" he answered "And good ones coz I'm inches from hanging myself"

On her way out of the loft she crossed Justin.

"Hi" he said tenderly toward Brian approaching to kiss him.

"Hi" Brian threw back angrily; Justin froze screwing his eyes "I mean, Hi Sunshine" Brian corrected amending. Justin approached and kissed him.

"Michael is…" the young man started but was cut by a conceited gesture of Brian's hand.

"I'm on the phone" Brian said without looking at his lover "I don't give a shit if he's your friend! You fire his ass! There was one jackass as dumb as you on earth and you found each other. No, they're coming from Italy, in Europe not New York. Ill talk with them, just don't" he said and hung up. He banged his head against the wood and just stayed still during a minute or two. Justin was waiting sat at the counter and watching him blankly. Brian took his head up very slowly and put his eyes on Justin paying attention to the blond and expecting him to say what he was about sometimes earlier, but no sounds came.

"So what's with Michael?" he asked breaking the silence. Justin looked away disdainfully: "I don't wanna say anymore" he said bitterly.

"What?" the older man said eager "stop acting like a princess" Justin opened his mouth and put his tongue out. Brian got off his chair toward him. Justin watched him approached hypnotized by the green eyes. He remembered the first time he had seen them and the same fire was still burning at their center. Brian caught Justin's chin between his fingers and touched Justin's tongue with his before inserting his in the other young man's mouth.

"Ee bwaininf fo uoo a de canmic tore" Brian took his tongue out a little frustrated, today was this day of the year when everybody was pissing him off.

"What?"

"He's waiting for you at the comic store" Justin repeated passing his tongue on his lower lip to get the little of Brian stayed there. "Mel got the sex of the baby, he's all excited"

"Why? Is it a boy?" Brian grabbed his jacket and went for the door when his cell left on the counter started ringing. Brian just looked at it motionless. Justin bent a little forward.

"Do you want me to get that?" he said with caution.

"Sure, have fun" Brian said before closing the door behind his back.


	3. A knight to remember

**Queer as folk**

**Keep a date with Bobby Palm and his five brothers**

**Chapter Three: A knight to remember.**

How much can you tell about people? At a sight? You'd be attracted by a face, by a stare, by a well shaped body, by a smile. There's so much ways to pass emotions, messages to others. Colours are important, Emmett knew it, and this is why tonight for his date he was wearing tight pants, red like blood, red is a colour appealing to men, it awakes aggressiveness, asks for action and gives a sensation of warmness and black shirt, because it looks cool and classy.

Emmett was staring at the alley his mysterious stranger would take to join him at his table, feeling great anticipations and anxiousness, but excitement and curiosity also. That's the deal with blind dates, you don't know, we say what you don't know won't kill you, well it happens to be wrong to time to time. Give me the man of my dreams; give me the man I desire, anything but a loser who'll end up cleaning toilets in rehab. Emmett was getting really nervous, that's what waiting do, it's not so much the result, it's all about the waiting. And when for the hundredth times you thought about leaving, someone approaches you. A beautiful person, in a black suit that shows is squared manly body and brings out the cutest white smile. Emmett was praying for him to come his way, where could he go anyway, it had to be there, it had to be! And it was…

Emmett would've screamed "yes!" but… he didn't. The man, mid-thirties, brown hair, 1.80m (5.9'), well shaped, brown eyes not a top model but close enough was slowly walking toward Emmett and with what appeared to be the sweetest awkwardness asked if Emmett was Emmett.

"Yes I'm me and I'm really" he watched feet to head the man front of him "really pleased to meet you" he finished inviting the man to sit at the table.

The man smiled and maybe even blushed lightly "me too" he said shyly. Emmett laughed silently and the man felt a little embarrassed "I'm not used to this" he said as proven.

"Well, I would love to be used to this" Emmett said flirting.

After the meal and what had been a delightful moment it was time to go, and even so Emmett really wanted to bring his stranger at his apartment to check out the accessories he preferred to go slow, because even if the waiting part can be in situations something horrible full of expectations it could also be something exciting full of, expectations. Well, after careful consideration our boy decided to skip the part of the waiting to slip at the part of the fucking. After all expectations brought most of the time deception so to avoid deception you have to avoid expectations.

Ah, the night was warm and the sky studded with shining stars, a little walk in the streets with a fresh breeze caressing their faces, perfect vision. Emmett brought his man, Denison called Denis by the way, at Mel and Linds', the two ladies out for the evening gone celebrate the new baby boy they were bearing. Hopefully they would stay out late like Emmett had gently but vigorously asked them.

Emmett opened the door of that suburbs house and led the brown hair man toward the living room. Of course for a single man the picture was odd and Emmett had soon to tell him that this house was his lesbian friends' house, the ones who kept giggling and eavesdropping while they were talking on the phone the other night.

Emmett sat first on the couch then Denis sat on it and didn't really know what to do with himself, so here goes the it's a nice house, at that point Emmett slightly bent over him and brushed his lips on the man's.

"Nice lips" the man whispered. Emmett gently covered the man's body by his own as he cornered him in the bottom of the couch. He went for another kiss a lot less pee shy than the first undoing the buttons of the man's jacket. The man rushed to throw the jacket away, and as the temperature was going up Emmett was going down, he traced a moist line to the man's neck and there kissed the flesh pumping as the blood was running faster, he transported his hand over the fabric touching on its way a nipple erected and engulfed his long fingers under the shirt. The man had his head jerked backward and was just enjoying the ride. As sexy as tight pants could be they were a pain in that kind of situation, as his length was growing pressed against the walls of his pants. And as he began to undo the buttons of the man's shirt he felt the large knee between his legs rubbing against his encaged groin. Emmett sucked on the man's Adam apple and licked his way down the man's now nude chest. He opened the man's pants and gave him one of those blow jobs he had the secret. After some minutes the man at his turn cornered Emmett on the other side of the couch, he kissed him undoing his pants and when all clothing were out of the way, the man gently put his 6,7 inches right up Emmett's welcoming dot.

Emmett was more than happy, as his stud was pitching him strongly into the couch. He was moaning with delectation and so didn't hear the door being opened.

"Oh my God!" here Lindsay, and the one chuckling was Mel. Emmett and Denis watched them blankly having stopped all movements, Lindsay stayed astounded during a second or two and apologizing she took Mel's wrist and led her outside.

"We'll come back later!" she threw before closing the door.

Emmett looked at his etalon checking the expend of the damages and was relieved when the man appeared to be amused.

On the other side of the door it was another story. Mel and Linds were still under the shock of what they had just witnessed. Lindsay had a big smile on her face and her eyes were wide with surprise.

"He's fucking on our couch!" Mel said. Even if Emmett had told them he might get back with his Dom Juan, find them in the middle of action had suddenly enlighten both girls of the situation, they had a bachelor under their roof.

"It's not a big deal" said Lindsay with her compromising spirit.

"We sit our baby on this couch, we take our breakfast on this couch, we cuddle front of a movie on this couch!"

Lindsay squeezed her lips together and stared at Mel clueless.

A couple of days had passed by, and when life was perfect for some it was hell for others. Since Justin was active his girl friend, Daphne, and him had been a little apart, each having different ways and lives, but recently Daphne had been surprised to see Justin more and more at the apartment. Since the episode of the "possy" tension had filled the air but now everything was returning to normal slowly but surely, so Daphne could enjoy herself swimming in the nostalgia of those years gone by.

The truth was, as unflattering as it was that the blond boy was avoiding Brian as much as his loving heart could. Brian had a more intense relation with his cell phone than with his partner these days and since it seemed like his future success was being kept from drowning by a thin thread that was getting thinner and thinner, the man was a little tensed if not cranky to no end.

The diner where Debbie worked was a place where, despite the décor out of the seventies or so, the youth liked to go, well the gay youth for the most part. Michael, Justin, Ted and Mel were sitting on the benches at a table of that diner. Justin was waiting for Brian, which he hadn't seen all morning and had barely talked to the day before. Mel and Michael were talking baby and Ted was listening sipping his coffee. Justin sighed when he saw Brian stepping in but his face twitched when noticing the strict features the older man was wearing.

Brian went to the counter and asked Debbie a coffee before joining the others sitting where there was place, meaning next to Ted, he pushed the other man a little in the process but it was the least of his worries. Justin sighed again and with a constricted expression asked:

"What's the problem again? They painted the wrong colour in the toilets; they forgot the knobs on the doors?"

Brian watched him sternly. Michael greeted Brian and he and Mel turned their attention toward him.

"Oh, I could tell you every single problem but it would take hours" he said grabbing his served coffee.

"It's always the same thing when you use different societies, there's no communication. You should've used one single company to do all the work. You're victim of your own snobbism." Came Ted wise words.

Brian smiled crisped: "Thank you Theodore, I can see that your group therapy is bringing that spiritual side of yours"

"So what's the problem this time?" Justin threw interrupting the little eye contact between the two men.

* * *

The little blond was a small spot in the large empty streets of Liberty Avenue. He was wearing tight black denim pants with an orange chibi cat sewed on the butt, he wasn't wearing any jacket. In the warm breeze of spring the long sleeves shirt he wore was necessary, it was a yellow long sleeves shirt under a blue short sleeve shirt, the dark blue bringing out the bright yellow as the black tight pants brought out the cute orange on his bubble butt. He was watching a piece of paper in his hand through his sunglasses, metal bland and golden large goggles hiding his cold metallic blue eyes from the sun.

The man he had met at the station gave him the paper, on he had written, front the address where Jamie was likely to find who he was looking for and on the back the guy had written his phone number. Jamie never thought of himself as obvious but after being hit on by a guy who probably had the age of his father, well maybe not but he had the physical anyway, made him wonder. It was probably the clothes, or that attitude he had, like the whole world owed him something.

Took him sometimes to find the place, after asking to each person he was crossing in the streets, getting with the information some smiles and eye checking, he finally arrived at that diner. He pushed the door and scanned the room. Tables, a counter, some people here and there. He walked to the counter and threw a 'hi' toward the back of the person behind it. A large woman turned around, she was dressed colourfully, with a green large shirt saying 'keep a date with Bobby Palm and his five brothers' and red tight pants. When she saw Jamie she sent a flashy frank smile.

"Hi Sweetie, what can I do for you? Do you want to order something?"

Jamie glared at her and took off his sunglasses revealing his transcendent look.

"No, I'm searching for someone actually, I was told he might be known here"

Debbie smiled at him sweetened by the boyish voice. How many times had she heard that same sentence, too many to count.

"Aren't we all" she retorted like she had before "and who would that be?"

He took a breath as his face reminded of one of a boy going to recite a lesson he was proud to know by heart.

"Brian Kinney" he said all smile out. Debbie rolled her eyes and her face took the shape of annoyance. "Do you know him?" the boy asked irritated by her silence. Debbie would've been bothered if not angry with that haughty tone if it weren't for those big round eyes oozing innocence like those of small children.

"I know him well, my son he's his best friend" she said returning to smile mode.

Jamie watched around and threw a nasty: "Yeah, we'll see" between his teeth. As much as Debbie never wanted to face and comprehend why Brian Kinney, the man as cold as a dead body, was so much appreciated and desired if not loved by all those youngsters she always found cute the way they had to chase him around like little kids would run after the ice cream truck, but as for an ice cream truck, you can have only what you can afford.

"So where is he, like right now?" he asked showing impatience.

"I don't know. Michael might though"

The blond sighed as if his being here was a waste of his precious time and a lost of his splendid presence: "and where can I find that Michael?"

"Well that Michael owns the comic store on…"

"Yeah yeah, I passed front of it when coming here. This city is small but it's really hard to find your way, especially when people are so stupid and can't tell you the right way already" he sighed again but it sounded differently than the other time, even though it was the same affected shades, seemed like this boy had made of this a kind of art and knew a thousand ways to breathe out his displeasure. "So I guess I'll go check on that Michael"

He put his glasses back on and turned away with a little ungrateful "thank you" before leaving. Debbie shook her head watching him quit the room; some people were just spectacle all by themselves.

A comic store wasn't on his 'places to go' list, to him comics were associated with geeks, dorks and stupid jocks who just couldn't read books. Not that Jamie didn't like images or cartoon but if it wasn't porn it just wasn't worth it and still less one was to read porn for the more one could have the real thing. So it was quite understandable that when he pushed the store's front door he felt like a superjacent visiting those unworthy of second class.

He wasn't surprised when he saw the man he guessed being Michael. A little guy, nearly his size, with, for his taste, not an ounce of charisma, the average guy you wouldn't look twice in the streets, well Jamie wouldn't have even noticed him if he had crossed him in the streets. The man was arranging some display and filling them with comics wearing ridiculous covers of man flying with flashy tights and stupid villains terrorizing mortals with their masks and their absurd oversized musculature. Well, those set of muscles seemed ridiculous to Jamie, though he had seen lots of guys shaped that way after staying hours working out front of a mirror but those men weren't so much his type as he couldn't stand a guy who would rather watch himself during hours instead of watching the greatness that was please Jamie himself. So, all those big bodies seemed ludicrously erroneous when that hell of a guy walked in from a back room carrying boxes. He was shirtless and moist with sweat letting his hard muscles shine in the sunlight coming from the windows in shades of yellow. Jamie found his face extremely comforting and kind making a controversy between the sweetness of his features and the sharpness of his body, Jamie loved that kind and his eyes grew wide when he saw that dreamland man kissing the short no one.

Jamie wasn't into 'love', like we love each other for what's inside blah blah blah… so he put the irrationality of them being together on the back of stupidity and delusion. He sighed again and walked toward the two men. They just kept kissing not noticing the blond boy behind them who cleared his throat disdainfully. Michael and Ben broke apart slightly embarrassed but not enough if you asked Jamie.

"Oh sorry didn't see you there" Michael said apologetic. Jamie eyed him feet to head but with his glasses on Michael just saw it as a nod.

"Wonder how that could happen" the boy said indignant.

Michael put on his commercial smile and asked: "What can I do for you? Are you searching for something precise? We just got a new Outsiders"

Jamie smiled wryly: "No" he answered in a matter of fact "The big lady from the diner, your mother I presume, sent me here. She said you'd know where I can find Brian"

"Where do you wanna know where Brian is? I'll call him and tell him where he can reach you" Michael said suspicious. After Justin, Michael had learned how not to give out too much, we don't want another crazy stalker… Well not that he thought Justin as a crazy stalker even though he was, in the beginning, anyway that kid looked like a pain in the ass, the kind you could bear one night but not any others.

"No no no" he said threateningly "I don't want him to know" he continued still with a dark voice, then his smile shined suddenly digging two little dimples in his cheeks "I want it to be a surprise!" he burst happily.

Michael softened and began to think that maybe he should just give the boy the info and get rid of him as curious as he was to know how he knew Brian; well he could ask his friend later.

"See, it's been sometimes I haven't seen him and I think he'll be really happy to see me." He continued eagerly. He took of his glasses and talking to himself said "let's face it who wouldn't be" he laughed silently and re-fixed his glaze on Michael.

Ben was torn between an irresistible envy to smile with a mesmerized face. When Michael threw him a puzzled look he just gesture for him to just give the address to the boy. A sadistic curiosity took Ben and he was really disappointed knowing he wouldn't be there when the boy would make his big surprise. Michael went to the counter and wrote the address on a paper. He watched Jamie go away all happy to know about Brian new business and new office, saying things like 'he's so brilliant!' and 'I was sure he would be on his own one day!'. Michael had rolled his eyes praying for Justin to be there when the other blond was to step on his territory.


	4. A Night Full of Surprises

**Queer as Folk**

**Keep a date with Bobby Palm and his five brothers**

**Chapter four: A night full of surprises**

**

* * *

**

Ben had his arms wrapped around Michael's waist, he was feeling wonderful and was pleased to be pushed closer to his man by all the people around them. The night at Babylon was something they didn't often do, since they were 'parents' they were walking on a straight line, no pun intended. Not that Ben used to go at Babylon so much by the past but it was different for Michael, he was a regular there. They kept dancing and when tired returned toward Brian and Justin at the counter. Brian was often at the counter nowadays, usually he would've been on the dance floor with a guy or on the high floor looking for a prey but since he was with Justin he was doing so less and less.

"Oh by the way Mickey, thanks for giving my location away to strangers without even consulting me first" Brian told Michael as he sat down.

"You're talking about that little guy?" Michael laughed and taking a stern face added: "Well I'm sorry, he said he knew you and didn't look like trouble" he hid a laugh.

"So where do you know the guy from anyway?" Ben asked sipping his beer.

Brian expired and took a sip of his drink before speaking: "It was five years ago. I was in New York for a work switch for Vagrant and he was a first year student who was under instruction and placed under the care of my boss there, so the guy dropped that kid on me and we can say that I took good care of him."

"You slept with the guy?" Michael chuckled surprised. Ben looked as surprised and Justin looked just annoyed.

Brian took a pensive look: "I've always thought of myself as a mentor".

"Yeah, you have so much knowledge to give" Michael said sarcastically.

"But" Ben said going out of his thoughtful position "if it was five years ago, the guy was like what? When you say first year, you don't mean High school, do you? No coz he looks a little young to have slept with you five years ago"

Michael hadn't thought of that and couldn't wait to know what Brian had to answer. But Michael knew Brian would've never fucked a kid…… well maybe he could've but not 'that' young, not ten years his junior…… oh let's drop it.

"He was nineteen on his first year of college and he doesn't look _that_ young, he just looks _that_ ridiculous" said Justin annoyed.

"So what? He's with you during two weeks, you fuck him before getting back and five years later he comes see you and say 'hi'?" Michael summarized.

"Yeah, he's on his way to New York. What do you want, I'm unforgettable. And what about you two _love birds_, you've let your chick in the nest? Aren't you afraid he'd burn the place down?"

"Ben and I took our night off, told Hunter that we'd go to the restaurant and he shouldn't wait for us" Michael said turning toward Ben and placing a kiss on the other man's lips.

Brian rolled his eyes and fixed them on the dance floor as to block out the picture next to him. He took his glass and sipping his scotch thought about his day, normally after a rough day he would've went to Babylon drank a lot found a cutie brought him home and fucked him till he passed out but tonight he would go home with Justin, maybe get an anonymous blow job in the backroom and dance with Justin first, sometimes ago he would've found that ridiculous but well gotta do what you gotta do.

"Say Michael" the man said his eyes still on the dancing crowd "how's it going with the kid?"

Michael turned a fazed stare toward Brian, since when Brian cared about Hunter? Michael thought. "Well, it's okay, I think we got all settled and we live like a real family. It's hard sometimes but he listens to us at the least"

"Really?" Brian asked still staring at the crowd and a sneer taking place across his face "and is he allowed staying out past midnight?"

"Hell no! Took us enough time to put a curfew into his little head"

"So I guess, being in a night club reserved to IDs past midnight is totally forbidden?"

Michael screwed his eyes: "Where are you going?"

"Well, personally I'm not going anywhere, but I can tell you that your precious rent-boy is going to the backroom sometimes like right now" he said and finished pointing a direction.

Michael followed the direction with his eyes and saw Hunter walking through the crowd with some guy wearing lots of piercing. Michael jumped off his seat and tugged hysterically at Ben's sleeve. Michael couldn't believe his eyes! After all they've been through he couldn't imagine why that damn kid would've done something as stupid as this, not once did he think that Hunter was sixteen soon seventeen and had lived in the streets so a little escapade in the middle of the night was something they should've seen coming. Michael barely ran toward Hunter but Ben held him still catching his shirt before he was out of reach. Ben put Michael back on his seat and asked him to relax while he was going to get the teen.

Apparently, seeing Hunter's face as a not so pleased Ben came and grabbed his elbow, the kid was confounded and a lot embarrassed. When Hunter arrived at the counter Ben on his heels Michael jumped off his seat again with that little gesture full of ridiculous angst.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked and before Hunter could answer he continued "How did you get in? Did you use a false ID! Did you?"

"You know you should really stop yelling about my fake ID coz if you didn't know it's not legal" Hunter said tranquillity.

Michael was fuming and as much as Brian first thought it would be funny he realized that it wasn't so he took Justin's wrist and brought him to the dance floor. Michael held his hand out: "Give it to me" he said coldly but Michael trying to be cold wasn't something believable. Hunter took the ID out of his pocket and gave it to Michael's extended hand.

"It's my ID!" he screamed "you stole my ID! You stole!" the sin of all sins.

"Technically, I didn't steal it since it was lying around" Hunter retorted completely detached.

"In my wallet!" Michael yelled near hysteria again. Ben put his hand on Michael's shoulder trying to ease the game.

"I think we should get back home" he said wisely.

"Yeah, I think you guys should get back home to release some tension here" Hunter hadn't finished his sentence when Ben's strong hand grabbed him by the collar and dragged him outside.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Michael yelled as he pushed Ben and Hunter out of the apartment.

"I tried to tell you but you wouldn't stop screaming" Hunter said trying to get a glimpse of inside through the half closed door.

"Emmett!" Michael screamed through the door.

Emmett who had been _busy_ on Michael and Ben's couch with his new boyfriend grabbed his clothes and dressed up as fast as he could while Dennis was doing nothing but the same. Emmett being Emmett knew how to deal with embarrassing situations, well either that or he really saw his friends as understanding persons.

"I can explain!" he shot.

Michael had his eyes opened wider than his ears so he didn't really care right now if Emmett had an explanation, he didn't think that anything could explain this. When the door opened Michael turned the other way showing his back to Emmett and Dennis as Emmett was _throwing_ his date out. When the man was gone in the stairs Michael entered the apartment not looking at Emmett apologetic glares. Michael felt like going to bed and erase everything after midnight like in Cinderella, the beginning of the night had been perfect and everything began to turn bad after midnight. Thank God Michael had his other half to deal with things when he just couldn't anymore, thinking about it Ben would always be the one dealing with things calmly while Michael would just do or say extreme useless things or maybe not.

"You threw Hunter out to jug up some buns!" Michael said, this guy had talent to sum up situations. Hunter rolled his eyes at Michael's tabby expression and took the way to his room.

"Don't you move!" came Ben's voice.

Emmett approached Michael and his hands crossed over his chest said: "Of course not! He could've stayed!"

Michael's face was a perfect picture of disgust: "What! That's worse!" Ben was perplex copy that.

"You don't get it" Emmett said and began to clarify the situation "Dennis and I were coming over to get that cell phone I gave you two days ago and when we arrived Hunter was going out, he said you two were okay with it even though it's not my business, so Dennis and I" Emmett smiled he loved to say _Dennis and I_ "we took advantage of the situation to…… take advantage of the situation"

"Why didn't you go to his place?"

"Well, he doesn't want to he's really weird about that" Emmett said thoughtful "I hope he doesn't have a beard or something"

Michael seemed to relax and come to the fact that all that was not such a big deal, he just shook it all away as his shook his head: "yeah, well next time you're in this situation try not to be in that situation, I mean don't be!"


End file.
